Lost to Temptation
by Wild Colors
Summary: AU Story: Valese is Goten's ex-wife. Bra is Goten's current wife, and they have a daughter named Brenn. One mistake, changes everything! When Bra finds out, she becomes heart-broken, and finds comfort elsewhere. Goten is not willing to give up his wife and a love triangle occur.
1. Chapter 1

I only own my imagination. I do not own any characters from the dragon ball franchise. This is an AU/story. Characters may be ooc.

Today was Bra's off day. She was at home relaxing, when her daughter Brenn arrived home from school.

Brenn is fourteen years old, and is in the ninth grade. She has her mother's face, but has Goten's black hair and eyes.

Brenn was barely inside the house when she handed her mother her report card. Bra took her daughter's report card, and went to the living room, to have a seat on the couch.

"Brenn! I can't believe you made the Principal's list again! How many times does this make? Your grandmothers will be so proud of you, and lets not forget about your Perfect Attendance Certificate you brought home yesterday!"

"It's not a big deal mom," said Brenn.

"What do you mean it's not a big deal! I am so proud of you! You're beautiful and smart, just like me!"

"You're the only one who thinks that mom, everyone else thinks I'm a lame, suck-up!" said Brenn.

"WHO THINKS THAT! GIVE ME THEIR NAMES!"

"Forget it," sighed Brenn.

"I WILL NOT FORGET IT! Is anyone bothering you at school?"

Brenn turned her head away from her mother.

"Tell me right now Brenn!"

Brenn looked up at her mother.

"Okay, there is this one girl," she said.

"Who is she?! What does she look like?!"

"Her name is Valli."

"What kind of dumb name is that?!" asked Bra.

"Mom, don't over react! I can easily kick her butt if I want to, but if I do, my perfect school record will be ruined. And as of now, I have all the teachers wrapped around my little finger. Valli is just a little annoying bug that needs to be squashed!" said Brenn.

"I think I can arrange that," said Bra, "But first, I want to meet her mother, so lets set up a conference at your school with the principal."

"Okay," said Brenn.

Brenn began to walk upstairs to her bedroom to get started on her homework, while her mother went into the kitchen to get dinner started. Bra told Brenn she would call her down when dinner was almost ready. Brenn sat at her desk, doing her homework, waiting for her dad to come home, and for her mom to call her for supper.

Goten came home from work everyday at the same time, and Brenn was in her room waiting to hear her dad's knock. When she finally heard her dad's knock, Brenn ran to open the door for him.

"Daddy! I'm so happy to see you!" Brenn said, hugging her father tightly.

"Hi Brenn, I'm happy to see you too? Where's your mother?" asked Goten. "I have a surprise for both of you."

"She's in the kitchen, Dad. I'll go get her," said Brenn, skipping towards the kitchen.

When Brenn returned with her mother, they were surprised to see the visitors before them.

"Mom! Dad!" yelled Bra. "Grandma Bulma! Grandpa Vegeta! I missed you!" said Brenn. Bra and Brenn ran to give Bulma and Vegeta a hug.

"While you four get acquainted, I'll be in my room relaxing," said Goten, not wanting to hang around Vegeta.

Before Goten left, Bra walked over to Goten and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"So how's my favorite grand-daughter?" asked Bulma.

"Not too happy," said Brenn.

"What's wrong, Brenn?" asked Vegeta.

"I'm having a little problem with a girl at school," pouted Brenn, as she went to sit in Vegeta's lap.

"WHO IS THIS GIRL? AND WHAT DOES SHE LOOK LIKE?" yelled Vegeta. "I'll show her what happens to anyone who bother's my little princess!"

"I'm handling this Dad," said Bra. "And Brenn, get out of your grandpa's lap!"

Brenn listened to her mother and got up from Vegeta's lap. As soon as she was up, Bra walked over to her father and sat down in his lap.

"Moooom!" whined Brenn.

"I was his princess first!" said Bra. "Isn't that right daddy?" asked Bra, looking into Vegeta's eyes.

"Uh, well-"

"That's not fair! You have daddy now!" yelled Brenn.

"Brenn, there's no point in arguing with her," said Bulma. "Your mother always have to have what she wants."

Brenn looked over at her mom and said,"I'm telling daddy on you!"

"That won't do you any good either," said Bra.

"Hmph!" responded Brenn, as she stomped her way upstairs to her father Goten.

"Bra, was that really necessary? She is your daughter," said Bulma.

"But my daddy, is **my** daddy!" said Bra.

Vegeta couldn't help but feel special. Everytime he's around, Bra and Brenn begin to fight over him. Bra always end up the victor, and Brenn always end up crying to Goten.

Bra enjoyed all the attention she received while her parents were there, but after a while, it was time for them to get going. After her parents left, Bra called Goten and Brenn down to the dining room to eat. She informed Goten of Brenn's little problem, and said she wanted him to be there with her when she confronts the girl and her mother at school for a conference meeting. Goten agreed, and they continued eating.

-One week later: School conference-

Bra, Goten, and Brenn, were sitting in the principal's office at Brenn's school.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Son, I am Brenn's principal, Mr. Browne," he said, entering his office.

"Good morning Mr. Browne," said Bra and Goten. "Good Morning, Mr. Browne," said Brenn.

"You have a wonderful daughter Mr. and Mrs. Son. Brenn is a great asset to this school," said Mr. Browne.

"Thank You," said Bra and Goten.

"Knock, knock, Sorry for the interruption Mr. Browne, but Valli and her mother is here to see you," said the secretary.

"Send them in," said Mr. Browne.

"I finally get to meet this Valli," thought Bra.

Talli and her mother entered the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Son, this is Valli's mother-"

"VALESE!" exclaimed Bra, as she turned to look at Goten.

"BRA!" exclaimed Valese, as she glanced over at Goten.

"You two know each other?" asked Brenn, Valli, and Principal Browne.

"Yes!" said Bra.

"Good," said Mr. Browne. "I'll leave you guys alone to solve your problems."

Mr. Browne left the office.

"Mom, how do you know Valli's mom?" asked Brenn.

"That's not important," said Bra. Bra looked at Valese and said "So you're responsible for this-"

"Valese, it's good to see you again," said Goten, interrupting Bra.

"It's good to see you too," said Valese, undressing Goten with her eyes.

"GOTEN! BRENN! Lets go!" shouted Bra.

"But we're suppose to talk-"

"There's nothing to talk about Goten! Let's go!" said Bra.

"Bye Valese," said Goten.

"Bye Goten," said Valese.

End of Chapter 1

A/C: This is the same plotline I'm using for my other story titled 'Spunky' except the main characters are different, and the dialogue was changed to fit the characters. To those reading both stories, This story might start off being similar to the other story, but after a certain point, which would be the main point, both stories will become completely different.


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride home was anything but quiet.

Shortly, after they arrived home, Bra stormed up the stairs, went to her bedroom and slammed the door. Goten chased after her, but she locked the door, refusing to let him in. To make matters worst, Goten was called in to go to work, but he hesitated leaving, because he didn't want to leave while his wife was upset with him.

"It's okay dad, go to work. I'll talk to mom for you," said Brenn, feeling sorry for her dad.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Because I won't go if you don't want me too."

"It's fine," said Brenn. "Leave everything to me."

Goten hugged his daughter, and yelled upstairs to say bye to Bra before walking out the door.

After Goten left, Brenn walked upstairs to her parents' bedroom to talk to her mom. Brenn knocked on the door several times before Bra decided to let her in.

"Um, Mom, do you feel like having company?" Brenn asked.

"I guess so," said Bra.

"If not, I'll leave," said Brenn softly.

"Wait! Don't go Brenn! I'm just upset with your father," said Bra.

"Why?" asked Brenn.

"It's a long story," said Bra, as she walked over to her bed.

Brenn walked towards the bed too, and cuddled up next to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Brenn.

"No," she said.

"Does this have anything to do with Valli's mom? Uhhhh, What was her name again?"

"Valese" answered Bra.

"Valese, that's a different name. So what's the story between you two?" asked Brenn.

"Brenn, I'm not sure if I should tell you," said Bra.

"Why not? With the way you were fussing and yelling at dad in the car, I can pretty much guess that she's an ex-girlfriend," said Brenn.

"She is," said Bra. "And that is what really pisses me off!"

"Well tell me the story, Mom. I'm fourteen years old. I'm mature enough to hear it."

"Okay," said Bra, as she looked at her daughter. "Lets see here. Where should I begin?"

"Just start from the very beginning," said Brenn.

"Well, Brenn, ever since I was little, I have always liked your father. And your Auntie Pan, has always liked your Uncle Trunks."

"What does Auntie Pan and Uncle Trunks have to do with this?"

"Just listen! You told me to start from the beginning, and your Auntie Pan was the only person who knew how I felt."

"You're right, I'm sorry mom," said Brenn. "Please, continue."

"Anyway, as I was saying, before I was interrupted, was that I have always liked your father, and your Auntie Pan, has always liked your Uncle Trunks. The only problem, was that your father is ten years older than me, and Trunks is eleven years older than Pan. Are you with me so far Brenn?"

"Yes,"

"Well, even though, they had girlfriends; it didn't stop us from loving them. Your father's girlfriend was Valese, and your Uncle Trunks girlfriend was Marron. Pan and I was so jealous of them, but in their eyes, we were nothing more than cute little kids."

"Well you were cute little kids," said Brenn.

"That's not the point... So the day finally came when your father and Valese got married."

"OH MY GOODNESS, DAD WAS MARRIED TO SOMEONE ELSE BESIDES YOU! HOW COULD HE?!"

"I know," said Bra. "I felt the same way."

"So what happened? Why did they divorce?"

"When I was sixteen, your father and Valese began having problems. She complained that he was spending too much time at work, and less time with her. Your father had just opened his own construction business, and asked her to be patient. She refused, and told him to get a job doing something else, because she felt as if his construction business was going to fail. Your dad told her no, and she left him. She said she refuses to be with a broke man."

"Ouch! that must have hurt," said Brenn.

"It did, and Valese filed for divorce. So when I was seventeen, your father's divorce was finalized, and he became very depressed."

"Really? aww, poor daddy," said Brenn.

"Yes, poor daddy," said Bra. "Anyway, I couldn't stand seeing your father so miserable, he was also very vulnerable. This was the chance I needed, and I took it! I-"

"No need to say it mom, I got it!" said Brenn.

"Okay, so the day came when I found out I was pregnant with you. When I told your father, he was so happy, yet afraid, because he thought my father was going to kill him. I told him that I loved him, and that I was always in love with him. He hugged me, kissed me, and told me everything was going to be okay. Not long afterwards, Valese came back into the picture. She told your father she wanted him back, but your father turned her down."

"If he turned her down, why are you threatened by her?" asked Brenn.

"Your father doesn't know this, but I overheard him talking to her. He told her that she was his first love, and that she would always be special to him. He also told her that she was the love of his life, and that if I wasn't pregnant with his baby, he would consider making their relationship work," said Bra, punching a hole in the wall.

"Oh Mom," said Brenn. "You two have been married for a long time now. I'm sure dad is in love with you now."

"He is," said Bra. "But there's just something special about your first love. That's what makes me so scared."

Brenn comforted her mother until she fell asleep. She took a blanket and placed it on top of her mom, so she wouldn't get cold. She kissed her mother on the cheek, and went downstairs to wait for her dad to come home.

Meanwhile, Goten was at work, sitting behind his desk. His thoughts were filled with mainly one person, and that one person was Bra, but he couldn't help but think about Valese as well.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Brenn decided to go outside on the front porch, to sit on her bench swing, and wait for her dad to come home.

"I wish he'd hurry up and get here," thought Brenn. "Mom's been sleep for like two hours now. Come on, Dad! Hurry home!"

Back at his office, Goten was locking up, getting ready to leave.

"I hope Bra has calmed down," thought Goten.

Goten made his way outside his building, as he was walking towards his car, he walked past someone who favored Valese. He stopped and did a double-take.

"Valese?!" asked Goten surprised.

"Hi Goten," said Valese.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Goten.

"I came here to see you," she said. "I haven't been able to keep my mind off you since I saw you earlier today."

"Really?" asked Goten. "Well, what do you want?"

"Oh Goten, aren't you happy to see me? I'm happy to see you," she said, getting closer to him.

Goten closed his eyes, thinking about what his wife would do to him if he answered that question.

"I'm waiting for an answer," said Valese.

Goten kept his feelings in check. Of course he was happy to see her.

"Valese, I have to get home," said Goten, avoiding eye contact.

"I only want to talk to you," said Valese.

"I don't have time to talk right now. They're waiting for me," said Goten.

"You mean your daughter, and your wife," said Valese.

"Yes!" said Goten.

"Okay," she said. "I won't take up anymore of your time."

Goten turned away from Valese, and started walking towards his car.

"HEY GOTEN!" shouted Valese. "LETS MEET UP TOMORROW NIGHT! I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU AT OUR FAVORITE RESTAURANT! NINE O'CLOCK! DON'T BE LATE!"

Goten stopped and looked back at her before walking towards his car.

"What should I do?" he thought.

-Home-

"BRENN!...BRENN!...WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Bra.

"I see she's awake," thought Brenn, as she heard her mom call for her.

Brenn opened the door to the house and said,"I'm on the front porch, Mom!"

"What are you doing out here?" asked Bra.

"I'm waiting for daddy to come home," said Brenn.

"You're waiting for your dad, out here, why?" asked Bra.

"I want to talk to him...alone... without you being present," said Brenn.

"Does this have anything to do with me and Valese?" asked Bra.

"Yes," answered Brenn.

"Brenn, you don't have to talk to your father about me and Valese," said Bra.

"Yes I do Mom!"

"Why?" asked Bra.

"Because I can't stand you being so angry with daddy," said Brenn.

"In that case, when your father gets here, I'll leave," said Bra.

"Really Mom?"

"Yes," said Bra.

Shortly afterwards, Goten pulled up in the driveway, and saw Bra and Brenn sitting on the swing. He got out his car and walked towards them.

"Welcome home, Goten," said Bra, still slightly upset.

"Welcome home, daddy," said Brenn, hugging her father.

"Um, Goten, can I borrow the keys to your car?" asked Bra. "I want to go for a drive."

"Sure," said Goten, as he handed Bra his keys.

"Thanks, alright you two, I'll be right back," said Bra.

"Wait! Do you want to take Brenn?" asked Goten.

"No," said Bra. "Is something wrong?"

"No," answered Goten nervously.

To be honest, Goten wanted to be left alone with his thoughts. He was considering meeting Valese tomorrow night, but there's no way he was going to tell his wife this, nor was he going to her that Valese came to his job, looking and smelling good.

"I'll be back soon," said Bra.

"Bye Mom!" yelled Brenn.

Goten and Brenn watched Bra leave, afterwards Brenn invited her dad in the house for something to eat.

While Brenn cooked her father something to eat, she was thinking of the best way to approach her father.

"Might as well get this over with," thought Brenn. "Dad, do you love me?" asked Brenn.

"Of course, I do," answered Goten.

"Do you love Mom?" she asked.

Goten looked a little surprised. "How could you ask me something like that? Of course I love your mother."

"Are you sure dad?" asked Brenn, giving her father a bowl of noodles.

"What is this about Brenn?" asked Goten. "I thought your mother was okay now."

Brenn wanted to tell him the truth. But how could she possibly tell her father that her mother thinks he still has feelings for Valese.

Goten figured out something was bothering Brenn.

"Brenn, tell me what's wrong," said Goten.

"I want you to tell me about Valese," said Brenn.

"So that's what this is about," said Goten.

"Yes! Who is she?" asked Brenn.

"Maybe we should discuss this with your mother," said Goten.

"Mom already told me. Now, I want to hear it from you," she said.

Goten could see that Brenn was clearly upset.

"Brenn, I'm only going to say this once. You and your mother are my heart. You two are a part of me. I'm your father, and I love you and your mother very much," said Goten. " If you're worried about Valese, that relationship ended a long time ago."

"Are you sure?" asked Brenn.

"I'm sure," he said.

Brenn looked at her father and said,"Me and mom are trusting our hearts to you daddy, so don't break them."

Brenn walked over and gave Goten another hug. She then walked away from her father with tears in her eyes. The fact that Goten didn't tell her about Valese obviously mean that he still cares for her. She just hopes that her and her mother is more important than Valese.

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Two days had passed, and it was a beautiful morning. Goten woke up feeling bad, and felt very, very guilty. "Why didn't I stay at home?" he thought. He knew he shouldn't have met up with Valese yesterday night at the restaurant, but he told himself that it was going to be an innocent, friendly dinner. Well, he was wrong! And now he has guilt! The words,'Me and mom are trusting our hearts to you daddy, so don't break them,' kept replaying over and over in his head. If Bra found out he betrayed their marriage, she would be completely devastated, and his daughter would never forgive him. "How could I do this to them?" thought Goten. "I don't want to lose my family."

Goten went into Brenn's room to wake her up. He told her to get up and get dressed.

"Dad, why do I have to get up?" asked Brenn, yawning. "Today is an off day, remember?"

"I know, which is why you are coming to work with me," said Goten. "Be ready in ten minutes."

"What! How come? It's boring at your job dad," complained Brenn. "All you do is make me do paperwork and answer the phone. Can I go to work with mom, instead?"

"No, I made plans for you to come to work with me," said Goten. "I already told your mother."

"Barnacles!" said Brenn. "Can I persuade you to let me go with mom?"

"It's been decided Brenn," said Bra, walking into her daughter's bedroom. "I respect your father's decision, so get ready."

"Yes ma'am," said Brenn, wishing she could stay at home.

Goten and Bra left Brenn's bedroom, and went to get ready for work themselves. Brenn sat on her bed, and hugged her orange and blue pillow. "Why does dad want me to go to work with him?" she thought. Brenn looked at the time on her clock and saw she needed to be ready soon. She quickly got up from her bed, ran to her bathroom, brushed her teeth, and took her shower.

When she was done, Brenn slid open her closet door, to look for something to wear. She know's her father is strict when it comes to his job. Every time Goten took Brenn to work with him, he always told her that she was a reflection of him, which meant she had to dress and act the part; therefore, she chose to wear her navy blue skirt suit. She did her black, long hair in a french braid, put on her black slide on shoes, and ran downstairs to the kitchen to eat a bowl of cereal.

Goten came downstairs shortly after Brenn did, and was glad to see his daughter dressed properly, and ready to go. Bra came downstairs as well, gave both of them a hug and kiss, and escorted them to the door.

-Goten's Workplace-

Brenn was in Goten's office, sitting behind her father's desk, answering the phone, scheduling and confirming appointments.

"I knew I was going to be stuck doing this," said Brenn to herself.

Goten entered his office to check on Brenn.

"Is everything okay, Brenn?"

"Yes, dad."

"Good! I also need you to copy and fax some documents for me," said Goten.

"I'll be glad to dad," said Brenn happily. "But you are out of paper for me to make copies."

"I have paper in my drawer," said Goten.

"Which one?" asked Brenn, as she began opening his drawers.

"You know what Brenn, I'll do it myself," said Goten.

"Whatever you say," said Brenn, as she closed the drawers.

"Dad, why did you bring me to work with you today?" asked Brenn.

"Do I need a reason?" asked Goten.

"No, it's just, usually Mom takes me to work with her, which I like, but you only bring me to work with you when you are behind in paperwork. You weren't behind in paperwork, dad."

"I'll let you in on a little secret," said Goten. "I brought you to work with me so we can go to the mall and buy your mother a gift afterwards."

"Really? Why? It's not her birthday, nor your wedding anniversary, what gives?" asked Brenn.

"Nothing, I just want to do something nice for your mother," said Goten. "Is that a crime, or do you prefer to go straight home?"

"I prefer the mall," said Brenn.

"Well give me fifteen more minutes, and we can leave," said Goten.

As soon as Brenn left her dad's office, Goten made copies of the important documents. When he was done, his mind went back to yesterday night when he and Valese met up. Valese revealed to him that she wasn't married, and that he is the only man she ever truly loved. She cried and told him Bra is living the life she's suppose to have. 'Why did you have to get her pregnant, Goten?' was the only question she kept asking him. But Goten reminded her that it was her decision to divorce him, and that's when Valese told him, she never wanted to divorce, she only wanted him to fight for her, and that she was never going to make him give up his dream all those years ago. Goten was shocked, and was overwhelmed with feelings for her. One thing led to another, and him and Valese ended up having sex in her car.

Goten wished that night never happened, but it did. Right now, he's trying very hard to focus on his family.

-Mall-

Goten and Brenn was inside the huge three-story mall, with a variety of department stores, trying to figure out what they should buy for Bra. They saw a nice designer dress, but neither one of them knew her dress size.

"Dad, this is hard," whined Brenn. "My feet hurts."

"Brenn, be a good sport. I'm not good at this. What should I buy your mother? You know how picky she is, " said Goten.

"Jewelry or perfume," answered Brenn.

"Why?" asked Goten.

"Because I remember Uncle Trunks telling Grandpa Vegeta, 'If you want mom to like you again, buy her jewelry or an expensive bottle of perfume, women love that stuff," quoted Brenn.

"Well knowing your Uncle Trunks, I'm pretty sure he knows what he's talking about," said Goten.

So Goten and Brenn went to a jewelry store, and purchased Bra a pretty, silver, sunshine necklace. Next they went inside a department store and asked to smell samples of popular women's perfume. The sales associate complied, and placed a lot of perfume samples on the counter. As Goten and Brenn were taking in the scent of all the different perfume, Goten stopped when he came across the one that he liked. It was called 'Simply Sexy'.

Brenn saw how much her father liked the scent of 'Simply Sexy' and told the sales associate, that's the one they wanted to buy. Goten saw how expensive it was, and didn't want to buy it, but since it was a gift to the woman he loves, and betrayed, he paid for it.

-Home-

Once they made it home, Bra was sitting in the kitchen waiting for them. Goten and Brenn surprised Bra with her gifts, making Bra very happy. She hugged and thanked both of them, and immediately put on her necklace. Of all the years they were married, this was the first time Goten ever surprised her like this. "I hope he doesn't think I'm still mad at him," thought Bra.

Later on that night, Bra took a shower and prepared for bed. She was still admiring the necklace Goten bought for her, and decided to try on her perfume. She looked at the name of it and said,"Simply Sexy, That's me alright." Bra opened up the perfume box, and saw the cute little bottle inside. Bra sprayed some on her wrist and smelled it. "Mmm," she thought. "It smells very nice." She then dabbled a little on her neck, and was about to go to Brenn's room to ask her opinion.

Goten entered the room to get something and Bra walked past him. He stopped her, and noticed the smell. He stunned Bra when he lightly kissed her on the lips. That scent was driving him crazy. Goten tried to turn and walk away, but Bra grabbed his hands and whispered,"Oh no you don't. You're not getting away that easy." With his eyes closed, Goten pushed Bra up against the wall and kissed her uncontrollably. He ripped her shirt off with his teeth, and carried her to their bed. He laid her down, and although he was a little rough, he passionately made love to her.

Bra woke up the next morning, blushing and thinking about last night. The only word that came to her mind was,"Wow!"

End of chapter 4

A/C: For anyone who's reading this story and 'Spunky', the stories similiarites ends after this chapter, and both stories will be headed in different directions. I thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

It was Saturday afternoon, and Goten was driving Bra and Brenn to Trunks and Pan's place. He had made plans to spend his day out with his niece Pan, while Bra and Brenn visit with Trunks.

Trunks and Pan lived in a luxury, two bedroom, condominium, with a large terrace and outdoor dining area. The property itself had four tennis courts, four swimming pools, and beautiful gardens spreaded throughout the complex. Brenn was looking forward to this visit all week because Bra promised to play tennis with her.

The three of them arrived to Trunks and Pan's home, and a very excited Brenn got out of the car before her parents, and ran to knock on their door.

"Auntie Pan! Uncle Trunks! Open up! It's me!" said Brenn, bamming on their door.

Trunks and Pan opened the door, and Brenn gave them both a hug.

"Hi Auntie Pan! Hi Uncle Trunks!" she said.

"Hi Brenn," said Pan. "Do you have to call me Auntie Pan? That feels weird, especially, since I'm your first cousin. I'm only your Aunt through marriage you know."

"I know," said Brenn.

Trunks looked at Pan and said,"What's wrong with being called Auntie Pan?"

"It makes me feel too old," replied Pan.

"Well, what do you want me to call you?" Brenn asked.

"Just call me Pan," she said.

"Okay, Pan it is," said Brenn.

"Anyway, It's good to see you, Brenn," said Trunks. "Where's your mom and dad?"

"They're coming," said Brenn. "You know how they are."

"Well come on in," said Trunks. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes," answered Brenn.

Trunks and Pan closed the door to their home, waiting for Bra and Goten to show up.

"It's been twenty minutes now," said Trunks. "Are you sure your mom and dad came with you, Brenn?"

Right after Trunks made that comment, Goten and Bra entered their home.

"It's about time you two showed up! What were you doing?" asked Pan.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Bra, in a mischievious tone.

"Eww!" yelled Trunks, covering his ears.

"She's only teasing!" shouted Goten. "We were only checking out the area."

"So Goten, why not leave Pan here with my bratty sister, while you and I hang out?" asked Trunks.

"I'd love to Trunks, but I urgently need to talk to Pan," said Goten, not realizing what he said.

Bra looked over at Goten curiously. "And what's so urgent that you can't talk to me about it?" asked Bra, folding her arms, waiting to hear his answer.

Goten cursed silently to himself. Trunks looked over at Pan, and Pan looked over at Brenn.

"Um, dad, isn't it about time for you and Pan to get going?" asked Brenn.

"Not until he answer my question," said Bra.

There was only one thing left for Goten to do. He didn't want to do it, but he knew he had to lie to his wife.

"I need to talk to her about my brother," said Goten. "He's upset with me, and I don't know what I did."

"Oh," said Bra, satisfied with his answer, and leaving the subject alone.

Trunks, on the other hand, knew better. Just by looking at Goten's face expression, he knew Goten had just lied to his sister.

"Why did Goten lie?" Trunks asked himself.

Goten and Pan said bye to Trunks, Bra, and Brenn. Pan got into Goten's car, and he drove Pan back to his house.

"You picked me up, just to bring me to your house," said Pan, extremely disappointed.

"Yes," said Goten. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Listen Uncle Goten, I have no idea why my dad is angry with you."

"It was a lie!"

"What! You mean my dad is not angry with you," said Pan.

"No," said Goten.

"What did you do Uncle Goten?!"

"I will tell you when we are inside the house," he said.

Goten and Pan got out of his car. They walked up to the house and Goten unlocked the door with his key. Once inside, Goten and Pan made themselves comfortable on the living room sofa.

"Okay Uncle Goten, spill it!"

Goten took a deep breath. "Promise you won't judge me," said Goten.

"Oh my goodness! What did you do Uncle Goten?! Do you need a lawyer?!" asked Pan, standing up, about to call her father.

Goten stood up too, placing his hands on Pan shoulders, trying to calm her down. "Pan! It's not like that!"

"Then what's wrong, Uncle Goten?"

Goten removed his hands from Pan's shoulders and stepped away from her. He looked at her with sorrowful eyes and said,"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I.. I.. I.. I cheated on Bra!"

Pan stared at Goten with shocked eyes while he waited for her response.

"Well, say something, Pan."

"I'm at a lost for words," said Pan. "Come here Uncle Goten," she said.

Goten stepped closer to Pan. "Yes," he said.

Pan looked at her uncle and punched him in the stomach as hard as she could, causing him to bend over in pain.

"How could you be so stupid?!" she yelled. "And the pain you're feeling now will be nothing compared to Bra's pain once she finds out!"

"I know! But I can't take it back," said Goten, barely able to speak, as he held his stomach.

"Who is she?! Did this woman seduce you?!" asked Pan, very, very, loudly.

"It was Valese," answered Goten, sitting back down on the sofa.

"Valese?... When?... How?" asked Pan, as she sat back down, sitting next to her uncle.

Goten took his time and told Pan the whole story. When he was done, he asked Pan what he should do.

Pan just shook her head in disappointment. "This is all up to you, Uncle Goten. If you want to tell her, then tell. If you don't, then don't."

"That's fair," said Goten. "And promise me that this will stay between us."

"Now you want me to lie to Trunks!" shouted Pan.

"Actually, you're not lying. You're just keeping a secret," replied Goten.

"But Trunks hates lies and secrets!"

"Please Pan!" begged Goten, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! You win! Although I hate keeping secrets from Trunks, considering this situation, I promise this secret will stay between us," said Pan.

"Thank you Pan!" said Goten, giving his niece a hug.

"You're welcome, Uncle Goten. Now lets go get something to eat! Your treat!" said Pan, trying to lighten the mood. "Oh, and one more thing."

"What is it?" asked Goten.

"Stay away from Valese!" She yelled.

Time passed by, and Pan was now back home with Trunks. Goten, Bra, and Brenn, had been gone for approximately fifteen minutes, leaving the couple officially alone. Trunks told Pan all about his day with Bra and Brenn, while Pan listened and laughed to his story. When he was done talking, he assumed Pan was going to tell him how her day went with Goten, but she didn't. Pan told Trunks she was tired and told him she was going to bed.

"Wait!" said Trunks, causing Pan to turn around.

"What?" asked Pan, as she covered her mouth while yawning.

"What did you and Goten talk about?" Trunks asked curiously.

"Oh you know, we talked about 'this' and we talked about 'that'. Nothing in particular," said Pan, while she walked towards their room.

Trunks ran in front of her and blocked her path.

"Move out of my way Trunks!"

"No, not until you tell me," he said.

"Tell you what!"

"Is Goten in some type of trouble?" asked Trunks, concerned for his best friend.

"Noooo! Why would you think that?" asked Pan.

"Because he said he urgently needed to talk to you. He never talks to you! I'm the one he always come to," said Trunks.

"Are you jealous that my Uncle Goten chose to talk to me over you?" asked Pan, getting annoyed with Trunks.

"No, of course not! But I have known Goten longer than you, and longer than Bra," he said.

"Are you bragging?" asked Pan.

"No! I'm just saying I know him better than you, so I know something is wrong with him," said Trunks.

"Well, ask Uncle Goten!" yelled Pan.

"Pan, calm down! I'm sorry, okay," said Trunks.

"Okay," she said. "Apology accepted."

"Are you sure I have nothing to worry about?" asked Trunks.

"Believe me Trunks, you have nothing to worry about," said Pan.

Trunks stepped aside, and allowed Pan to go to the room. "She should know better," thought Trunks. "If I know Goten very well, she should at least know, that I know her even better."

End of Chapter 5

A/C: Thank you for reading, and for those who are reading this story and 'Spunky', I know both stories are very similar for now, but just be a little more patient with me, because both stories will end up different.


	6. Chapter 6

The following day, Goten and Bra woke Brenn up early, so she could over to Capsule Corporation, and spend time with both her grandmothers, Bulma and Chi Chi, and both her grandfathers, Vegeta and Goku, since Chi Chi believed Bulma and Vegeta spent more time with Brenn than they did.

"Please don't make me go!" said Brenn, lying on her bed, covering her face with her blanket.

"But we promised them," said Bra, removing the blanket. "Now get up!"

"Mom! Dad! You have no idea what it's like being around the four of them," said Brenn, sitting up on her bed.

"Just be thankful you weren't at the wedding!" said Goten.

"Well, technically, she was," replied Bra.

"I thought it would be nice to visit with both my grandparents at the same time, but I was wrong!"

"Why, what happened at your last visit?" asked Goten.

"During my last visit, when I went to see the four of them, I was happy and excited, since it was my first time visiting them together. I received money and gifts as usual and everyone was doting over me. When I left the room to put my gifts away, I came back to them arguing.

Grandma Bulma yelled at Grandma Chi Chi saying, 'Chi Chi! You're just jealous because my Vegeta is a family man who stays at home with me!'

And Grandma Chi Chi yelled back at Grandma Bulma saying,'The only reason your Vegeta stays at home with you, is because he's an anti-social, crazed, maniac, who can't make any** friends on his own**, unlike my Goku, who is a social butterfly, that can fit in and make friends any where he goes!'

Then Grandpa Goku entered the room and said, 'What's going on here?' and Grandma Chi Chi ran over to him batting her eyes saying, 'Oh Goku, I'm so glad you're here. Bulma started it!'

Then Grandma Bulma shouted,'Did not! You said you wasn't sure if Goku loves you because he's always leaving you alone.'

And then Grandpa Vegeta shocked everyone by saying, 'Of course Kakarot loves you, because there's no way a **normal** man would find you attractive, and you have two sons that get their masculine looks from you!'

Then Grandpa Vegeta laughed at his comment, making Grandma Chi Chi turn red with anger. The only thing Grandpa Goku had to say was, 'Vegeta, that wasn't very nice.'

And then Grandma Chi Chi hit and yelled Grandpa Goku saying, 'Is that all you have to say to him!'

And they spent the remaining of the day arguing like little children, so please don't make me go Mom and Dad!"

"Sorry kid, but you're going," said Bra, patting Brenn on the head.

Bra and Goten left Brenn's room so she could get ready. After about ten minutes, Brenn came downstairs ready to go.

"Mom! Dad! I'm ready" she yelled.

Bra and Goten came out of the kitchen. "Alright, lets go," said Goten.

"Um, Goten, you take her. I'm not going," said Bra.

"What! Why not! How come you get to stay?" asked Brenn.

"Because I don't feel well," said Bra. "And Goten, while you're out, can you go to the store for me?"

"Sure thing," sighed Goten, not wanting to go grocery shopping.

"Thank you, and here's the shopping list," Bra said, giving him two sheets of paper stapled together.

Goten took the list from Bra, folded it up, and put it in his back pocket. He grabbed his keys from the table, and him and Brenn left the house. He dropped Brenn off at Capsule Corporation and headed straight to the store.

Bra was sitting down on the sofa with her cell phone near her, waiting for Goten to call. She knew that Goten was not going to look at that shopping list, until he got to the store.

- Inside Grocery Store -

Goten grabbed a shopping cart and took the list out of his pocket. The first thing on Bra's list was crackers. "Why does she want crackers?" thought Goten. "We never buy them." Next on the list was eggs: "She never cook eggs." Orange Juice: "I thought she liked apple." Whole Wheat Bread:"I thought she liked White Bread." Peanut Butter: "Yuck!" Prenatal Vitamins: "What are those?" Cocoa Butter: "Is that something you eat?" Ginger: "What is that?" When Goten flipped over to the second page, he saw the huge letters that read: I'M PREGNANT!

Goten couldn't contain himself. As soon as he read those words he shouted "YES!" and was running up to people in the grocery store saying, "I'm gonna have a baby!" freaking the customers out. He left the grocery store and rushed home to Bra immediately.

Bra was sitting on the sofa playing with her phone nervously, she was starting to get worried, because Goten should have called her by now.

When Goten made it home, he ran to Bra and gave her kisses all over her face. "Is it really true?" he asked. "It's true," she said. Goten picked up his wife and carried her to their bedroom, where the two of them celebrated.

- Two months later -

Goten was at work getting ready to take his lunch break when Valese showed up.

"Valese, what are you doing here?" asked Goten anxiously.

"Why haven't you returned any of my phone calls Goten?! I've been trying to get in touch with you for a while now!" yelled Valese, causing a scene.

"Uh, lets not talk here, lets go to my office," said Goten.

"Yes, lets go!" said Valese, with a bad attitude.

Goten took Valese to his office and sat down in his chair.

"What do you want Valese?" asked Goten, wishing she would hurry up and leave.

"I don't want anything! I just came here to tell you that I'm pregnant," she said, throwing the result of her pregnancy test, which she kept in a ziplock bag, at him, right along with the box.

Goten was shocked. He slowly picked up the box with his hands trembling, and read it. He then picked up the ziplock bag and saw the pink lines on her pregnancy test. He saw that she was indeed pregnant, but he kept staring at the test hoping and wishing it would say, "Just kidding."

End of Chapter 6

A/C: I thinking think this through. I received a message from someone begging me to update, so I did. I hope it didn't feel too rushed. The shopping list thing was based on actual facts (**not me**), I just fabricated some things.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm glad '_we_' finally have your attention Goten!" said Valese, rubbing her stomach. "I'm not going through this pregnancy alone!"

Goten was still sitting at his desk staring at the pregnancy test. He looked up at Valese, and then he lowered his eyes to her stomach. He wanted to ask the famous,"Is the baby mine?" question, but because he knew he had unprotected sex with her, he dared not ask.

"Say something Goten!" yelled Valese, as she bent over his desk, snatching the pregnancy test from his hands.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?!" shouted Goten, slamming his hands on his desk. "AM I SUPPOSE TO BE HAPPY ABOUT THIS?" he asked, looking at her with a face expression that read: you just ruined my life!

Valese became upset, and threw her pregnancy test at Goten, hitting him on the head. "YES," she cried."YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE HAPPY!"

"WELL I'M NOT, OKAY! HOW COULD YOU GET PREGNANT?!"

"How could you say that to me, Goten? It's not like I did this on purpose," sobbed Valese, lowering her voice. She gave Goten a heart-broken look, and declared, "I love this baby!"

Seeing Valese in tears made Goten feel bad. He didn't mean to take his frustration out on her. "I'm sorry Valese. I didn't-"

"You should be!" yelled Valese, cutting him off, and pointing to her stomach. "Because this is just as much your fault, as it is mine!"

"UHG! I KNOW THAT VALESE! I DON'T NEED YOU TELLING ME THAT!"

"You know what Goten, I only came here to tell you about your child!" said Valese. "Because to me, this baby is proof that our love existed!"

"You gotta be kidding me," thought Goten to himself. He looked at her like she was an idiot. "This baby is proof that I cheated on my wife!" he said, yelling at her.

Valese looked at him, and ran out of his office crying her eyes out. Realizing he was probably too harsh, Goten quickly got up from his chair and ran after her.

"WAIT VALESE!" shouted Goten.

Valese ignored him and kept running.

"I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU AND MY BABY!" he yelled, acknowledging the child was his.

Valese stopped running and turned around. She wiped the tears from her face using both of her hands, and walked towards him.

"Really?" she asked, looking at him feeling relieved.

"Yes," answered Goten.

"That's all I want," said Valese, smiling at him sadly.

Goten walked Valese safely to her car. Afterwards, he returned to his office to dispose of Valese pregnancy test. As he stood there, in his quiet office, so many thoughts started entering his head. "If Bra finds out, she's going to kill Valese! If Trunks finds out, he's going to hurt me! If Vegeta finds out, I can only imagine the horror!"

- At Home -

It was around eleven o clock at night and everyone was in the bed. Brenn was in her room, hugging her pillow, sound asleep in her bed, while Goten and Bra were in their room in their bed. Goten kept tossing and turning because he couldn't sleep. He looked over at his 'sleeping beauty' and cuddled up next to her. Goten gently clasped Bra's hand, being careful not to wake her, making himself feel secure. The thought of Bra leaving him, made him want to cry.

"Bra, I did something, that might be unforgivable in your eyes," he said, whispering to her. "And when the time comes, when you find out, I'm begging you right now to forgive me," he said, kissing her softly. "You have to forgive **me,** because I love you **too** much," he said, with a tear falling down his face. "Please, babe! Forgive me!" he said, whispering louder.

When he finished making his plea to his wife, Goten brought Bra's hand up to his face, and finally fell asleep.

End of Chapter


End file.
